Hermione Jane Riddle
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: Que pasaria si todo lo que crees es mentira? Hermione tenia una vida "normal y feliz", unos padres cariñosos y amigos inseparables, pero que pasa cuando comienza a sentir repulsión por Harry, al acercarse a él le duele la cicatriz, sueños hermosos y extraños, habilidades nuevas, ansia de poder y la extraña unión por el que ha sido su "enemigo" durante años. Con quién luchará? DM/HG
1. Prologo

_Ok, alguien me dijo que toda historia debe de tener un prólogo y como esta fue mi primera historia, no le puse, pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca aquí esta el prólogo que debí haber escrito hace mucho tiempo, bueno antes de comenzar la historia. espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Howgarts, estudiantes por aquí, estudiantes por allá, menos en Slytherin. Todos estaban en absoluto silencio, observando fijamente a la pareja que se encontraba en medio de la Sala Común. Era el penúltimo día a la graduación.

Elena Dubrei, una sangre pura orgullosa de quién era, la única chica Sangre Pura que no había caído ingenuamente detrás de Tom Riddle, como todos sus seguidores, elegante, con cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, que al estar enojada se transformaban en el verde Avada, como llamaba su pesadilla numero uno.

Tom Riddle, desde el comienzo de su séptimo año la había estado molestando incansablemente, no dudaba de que le gustaban esas atenciones y regalos que el le prodigaba, pero después de unos momentos se llegaba a hartar y simplemente le gritaba lo que se le ocurría al pobre muchacho enviado por su Señor. Elena casi, casi sentía pena por ellos. Pero por ahora se había olvidado de ellos.

Tom Riddle, mestizo, un secreto que casi nadie conocía, de padre rico, había reclamado su herencia a penas tuvo la mayoría de edad en Gringots. De cabello oscuro y a al luz castaño, ojos negros como la misma noche, estos mostraban frialdad a casi todas las personas de Hogwarts, con la única que no lo hacía era una muchacha, que al comienzo solo le había interesado por su pureza, apariencia y la influencia que tenían sus progenitores en el ministerio, lego se comenzó a fijar más en ella, sus ojos, su boca, al poco tiempo podía tener una imagen mental tan clara, como si la chica estuviera viéndose en un espejo.

La había comenzado a cortejar y ella se veía encanada, al final había olvidado quiénes se suponía que eran en medio de la sala común y le había gritado algo que llamó la atención de todos en la Sala.

-Qué fue lo que dijiste? -preguntó ella, perdiendo la compostura por un momento, dejando caer los dos libros que llevaba en brazos.

Tom aprovechando la situación se agachó a recogerlos. Elena era la única persona que tenía el poder de ponerlo de rodillas en frente de alguien o por algo, Tom extendió los libros, que ella cogió por inercia y se los entregó a su mejor amiga, Narcissa Malfoy, que en ese momento había vuelto a retroceder hasta pegarse a la ventana que dejaba ver el fondo marítimo, parecía que el cielo también estaba tranquilo, ya que la luz de la luna entraba en la estancia.

-Te he dicho, más bien he gritado -murmuró, bajando para luego levantarla y clavarle la mirada a Elena- Te amo y tú lo sabes, solo que no lo ves porque una vez ya te cause daño, mas el tiempo ha pasado y hoy yo te pido, que te cases conmigo y estés siempre a mi lado.

Elena y toda la Sala Común estaba estupefacta, y sí, Tom tenía razón, porque una vez ya había caído por él, pero como ya había dicho, el hoy, es el presente, no el ayer, sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza dio su respuesta. Afirmativa por supuesto.

Esa fue la primera vez, pero no última vez, que Elena logró sacar una sonrisa sincera al Príncipe de las Serpientes, este había puesto un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, era un diamante, pero la forma era de rosa, el aro, bañado en oro blanco calzaba perfectamente en su dedo.

Tom se levanto y beso a Elena, poniendo una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabeza, la acercó hacia él, Elena entusiasmada, puso sus dos manos atrás del cuello de Tom. Afuera de la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ellos, se oían exclamaciones y aplausos, alguien había conjurado rosas negras, que eran las favoritas de Elena y caían sobre ellos. Claro, se lo merecían, el príncipe y princesa de las Serpientes se habían unido finalmente.

Elena y Tom se separaron al sentir las rosas sobre ellos, sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, causando exclamaciones y aplausos entre sus compañeros, Tom la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras reía.

Cuando todo se calmó y la pareja se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la Sala Común, Tom pasaba un brazo alrededor de los brazos de Elena, mientras esta se recostaba en su pecho, perdidos en sus pensamientos, admirando el fuego que se consumía lentamente.

-Espero que eso no nos pase a nosotros -susurró Elena.

-Qué cosa? -dijo en el mismo tono Tom.

-Que el fuego entre nosotros se consuma, espero que eso nunca nos llegue a pasar -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Tom solo la beso.

-No te preocupes por eso. Si se llega a consumir, tu vas a estar ahí recordándome porque te amo -murmuró Tom

-O tú a mi en ese caso -Tom soltó una carcajada y acomodó mejor a Elena en su pecho, dejándolo aspirar su aroma a fresa.

Tom comenzó a acariciar con parsimonia los cabellos de Elena, arrancando un suave suspiro de la misma, le encantaba que le acariciaran el cabello, pero muy pocos entre ellos Tom, lo habían hecho, realmente, era el primero a parte de su padre que la acariciaba de esa manera.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo y se fue quedando dormida, Tom lo sintió y atrajo una manta que los cubrió a los dos, con cuidado, la cogió en brazos y al sentó sobre su regazo, admirando la belleza y calma que solo su futura esposa le podía brindar.

Inevitablemente, ya fuera por la hora o la agradable calidez que sentí en todo el cuerpo, se fue quedando dormido, pensando en el futuro que le esperaba con la mujer más importante de su vida.

-Te amo Elena y aunque tenga que mover cielo, mar y tierra, o venga la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, tú no te iras de mi lado, no lo permitiré -murmuró antes de besar su cabeza y dejarse llevar al reino de Morfeo.

* * *

El atardecer era espléndido, los jardínes de la mansión Riddle, estaban decorados en blanco, plata y negro, en medio de estos se había construido una pequeña cúpula de cristal, en frente tenía tres grandes, de esta caía una alfombra completamente blanca, hasta el comienzo, donde un arco, hecho de rozas negras se encontraba, a cada lado de la alfombra, había hileras de bancas blancas con detalles en plateado, juntándolas, había rosas negras, alternándose con orquideas blancas, al entrar por el arco, te maravillabas por la elegante y a la vez delicada decoración.

Todas las bancas ya estaban ocupadas por los invitados, el sacerdote se encontraba dentro de la cúpula, enfrente suyo el novio y a su lado como único padrino de bodas, Richard Bloom, Tom vestí aun impecable traje negro, con solo una rosa blanca colgando en su solapa, Richard usaba un traje azul oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos, con la misma flor que Tom.

En segundos sonó un violín, al instante entró la Dama de Honor de Elena, nada más y nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy, esta usaba un vestido color café oscuro, con una cinta en la cintura de el mismo color, pero más claro, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de orquídeas color blanco, caminaba despacio, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, al llegar a la cúpula, se posicionó al lado opuesto de Tom.

Al instante comenzó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial, y por el arco de rosas negras, entro Elena, del brazo de su padre. A Tom se le cortó la respiración al verla, llevaba un vestido blanco, con solo una cinta negra en la cintura, adornándolo, su cabello, estaba suelto y decorado por un broche en forma de tres rosas negro con detalles en azul, según él, el broche había sido de su madre, Elena caminaba despacio y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te entregó mi don más preciado, espero que la sepas cuidar y proteger cuando yo no este -Caleb, el padre de Elena, beso en la mejilla a su hija, y le dio la mano de ella a Tom, se sonrieron y caminaron hacia adentro.

-Queridos amigos, estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Tom Sorvolo Riddle y a Elena Isabelle Bloom -hablo el juez que había sido enviado a la boda, ya que las bodas mágicas eran diferentes a las bodas muggles- En sangre, cuerpo y alma, se van a unir y lo que hoy se ha unido, no se podrá separar a no ser que uno de los dos muera.

El Padre saco una daga y realizó un corte no muy profundo en la mano derecha de Tom y Elena. Estos se dieron la mano y juraron.

-Por mi sangre yo te tomo, para cuidarte, amarte, respetarte, protegerte y serte fiel, aunque muera en el intento, moriré feliz al saber que lo hice con el que desde ahora mi dueño es. Que lo que ahora siento, no se apague, aunque la luna y el sol cambie, mi sangre, mente y cuerpo no lo harán. Lo juro -dijeron en voz alta y clara, mirándose a los ojos. El Juez puso un cordel hecho de oro y rosas entre sus manos.

-Desde ahora serán Tom y Elena Riddle. Los anillos -Richard se los dio y el Juez vio como el cordel desaparecía en una luz plateada.

-Yo, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, desde hoy, Elena Isabelle Bloom, prometo serte fiel, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que el sol y la luna dejen de existir -juró él mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo, el anillo era de plata, con tres diamantes incrustados a través. Dentro se rezaba: "Infinitum"

-Yo, Elena Isabelle Bloom, desde hoy, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, prometo serte fiel, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que el sol y la luna dejen de existir -juró ella mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo, el anillo era de plata, con una banda negra en el borde. Dentro se rezaba: "Amare Te"

-Juro amarte hasta el infinito -dijeron en voz fuerte y clara, para luego murmurar en pársel- Amare te infinitum.

Luego sin permiso o palabra se besaron, Tom abrazó la cintura, de su ahora esposa, y ella paso los brazos por el cuello de Tom, todos los invitados aplaudieron y se levantaron de los asientos. Los nuevos esposos Riddle, rieron en contra de los labios del otro y observaron la luna que se levantaba sobre ellos.

Mientras todos los invitados se retiraban a la Mansión donde sería la recepción, ellos se mantuvieron ahí, viendo la luna y silenciosamente juraron proteger y cuidar el futuro que desde ese momento construirían.

* * *

_**Puse el prólogo en este momento para que ustedes lo puedan leer, pero para el próximo mes va a estar al comienzo de la historia y no en el lugar del sexto capítulo, donde se suponía tenía que estar desde un comienzo, espero les haya gustado.**_

**P.D: **El próximo capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo.

**P.D.D:** En el próximo capítulo voy a dejar el resumen para la historia nueva, se llama Wizard Love, pueden oir la canción en la que esta basada.

**P.D.D.D: **Me dejan un review, comentario, crítica por favor? Es solo para saber su opinión.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Para ver imágenes de este y otros fics, paséense en: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido)

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


	2. El Nacimiento

_**Cápitulo 1: El Nacimiento**_

_Mansión Riddle _

**-**Te ODIO TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. TE ODIO. No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima. AHHH.-gritaba Elena Bloom de Riddle- no sé cómo pude dejar que me tocaras. MALDITO INFELIZ.

-¿Seguro que esto es normal? – Pregunta Tom Riddle- Nunca la había oído maldecirme…tanto.

-Tranquilo, mira vas a hacer un hueco en el piso de la mansión si no te calmas –dijo su mejor amigo y hermano de su esposa, Richard Bloom- Y si haces un hueco…Elena se va a enfurecer.

-¿Más de lo que ya está? No lo creo y aun no entiendo por q…

-AHHHH. Maldito. Infeliz. Idiota. Prejuicioso. Ambicioso. Desconsiderado. Tarado. Inútil. TE ODIO –la pregunta de Tom fue cortada por otra sarta de insultos por parte de: Elena Bloom.

-Richard es la primera vez que oigo a tu hermana

-Y que esperabas? Por todos los sangres puras. Está teniendo a tu hijas créeme que por lo que dijo Amy, es como si te desgarrarán por dentro y lo que dice mi hermanita no es nada comparado con lo q...

-Eres un Insensible que sólo piensa en sí mismo. Me deja embarazada de su hija y me toca tenerla. Ahhh. Maldito. Infeliz. No haces absolutamente nada. Ahhh. Imbécil. Inútil. Tonto. Odioso. Maldito Slytherin. Maldito Salazar por tener TOM -Richard fue cortado por el grito de Elena.

-Tom.

-Que pasa ahora Richard?

-Mi hermana acaba de rebasar a Amy por mucho.

-Crees que no lo sé?

-Tom otra cosa

-Qué?

-Siéntate de una buena vez -gritó Richard.

-No Puedo.

-Vas a dañar la alfombra Rusa de mi hermana -dijo en tono de advertencia Richard.

-Ok -respondió Tom sentándose.

-Amen -respondió- Tom si te das cuenta en donde estas verdad?

Tom desde que su esposa y la medimaga (no quería que ningún hombre viera a su esposa;) habían entrado en la habitación, hace más de 2 horas y 12 minutos, no es que los estuviera contando, "apreció" lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era un pasillo hermoso. Tapizado con las más finas hebras de Persia y el suelo era cubierto por alfombras Rusas. Las paredes eran de color eran verde e oscuras, casi negras con hebras doradas. Había varios cuadros, todos de paisajes invernales y de animales del mismo tipo. Especialmente serpientes, lobos, búhos negros y blancos. En el pasillo existían cuatro puertas de caoba, color marrón y cerraduras negras. Detrás de cada había una habitación. Pero solo dos estaban ocupadas y decoradas. Ya que la mansión tenía un encantamiento, consistía en que cada habitación se decoraba de acuerdo a la personalidad del ocupante y en la puerta de cada una se formaba un tallado, apenas la persona entraba representándolo. Había dos puertas talladas, en la primera había dos serpientes, la primera era de color negro con filos y detalles en tonos plateados y al segunda era plateada con filos y detalles negros. Al final las dos serpientes se unían, enredando sus colas y uniendo sus cabezas, la cabeza de la serpiente negra reposaba sobre la cabeza de la serpiente plateada. Esto era muy especial, ya que desde los mismos colores hasta la unión, solo se daba si las dos personas que habitaban en el cuarto se amaban. Esta habitación era ocupada por Tom y Elena (quien más es una pareja de serpientes ;). La segunda habitación decorada, la ocupaban de vez en cuando Richard y Amy. En la puerta había dos fénix. El uno de color rojo escarlata con detalles en negro y el otro era negro con detalles rojos. Estos estaban igualmente unidos, desde las patas hasta las cabezas, pero lo curioso era que tenían las alas extendidas, parecía que se iban a ir volando en cualquier momento. La habitación era ocupada de vez en cuando y si la persona estaba en la mansión, la puerta se abría, como lo estaba en este momento.

-Ahhh. Tom Marvolo Riddle si te acercas te las vas a ver conmigo –salió el grito de las Elena desde la habitación de las serpientes, aunque mucho más apagado, como si se estuviera cansando. Ella y Tom estaban teniendo a su primera hija. Aun no sabían que nombre ponerle. Pero en ese momento en lo último que pensaba Elena era en el nombre de su hija.

-Richard, te lo digo, por más molesta que haya estado. Jamás me ha deseado la muerte.

-Tom te vuelvo y repito. Está teniendo a tu hija. Sufriendo y llorando, mientras tú estas aquí dañando sus alfombras Rusas.

-Que diablos es lo que les está haciendo?. Si mis alfombras tienen un rasguño lo voy Ahhhh

-Te lo dije.

-Mejor me siento. Verdad?

-Hasta que se te prendió el foco amigo.

-Mmm -respondió Tom levantando una ceja.

-Olvida lo último.

-Sí Rich...

-Aughh...Aughh...Aughh -esta vez no fue interrumpido por un grito de Elena Fue interrumpido por un sonido literalmente mágico, que hechizaba al que lo oía. Un sonido destinado a obligar a la gente a encontrar la fuente del sonido y calmarlo. En ese instante salió la medimaga Edelein

-Señor Riddle lo felicito. Es padre de las niña más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer. Su esposa y la niña se encuentran en perfectas condiciones y ellas lo quieren ver.

-Ya no me quiere asesinar -dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Señor Riddle créame que en comparación con otras mujeres, su esposa se comportó como una santa.

-Oh

-Pero vaya, lo están esperando -la medimaga le dio un pequeño empujoncito al ver que no reaccionaba. Era la primera vez que Tom Marvolo Riddle se quedaba completamente paralizado.

Al reaccionar se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Esta estaba entreabierta y ya adentro…


	3. El Nombre

_**Capítulo 2: El Nombre**_

Al entrar se encontró con la imagen más hermosa y cautivadora de la faz de la tierra. Su esposa, Elena Bloom era una mujer muy hermosa, de tez blanca, nariz fina, ojos verde esmeralda, que al sol se tornaban de un azul profundo y para completar su largo cabello. Negro como la noche, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura. Además de tener un excelente cuerpo y unos labios que invitaban a ser probados, es el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero pertenece solo a uno, y este hombre no se quedaba atrás. Tom Riddle, alto, de fuertes brazos, cabello castaño oscuro y lacio. Ojos chocolates profundo, fríos con todos y cálidos con su familia cara aristocrática y nariz fina, al igual que su esposa, era le deseo de cualquier mujer.

Pero ellos se enamoraron de la inteligencia, astucia y ansias de poder del otro, así como su hija que había heredado las mismas cualidades, o eso era lo que pensaba Tom y al acercarse, lo comprobó, en los brazos de su esposa se encontraba el ser más perfecto de la historia. Era pequeña, frágil por fuera y fuerte por dentro. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, como su madre, pero cuando Tom tapó al luz, se tornaron castaño oscuro, una copia de los ojos de Tom, tenía la nariz pequeña y pequeños rizos castaños en la luz y negros en la sombra. Unas orejas pequeñas y hermosas, una boquita rosada, semejante al botón de una rosa, tenía tez pálida, pero no al extremo, era simplemente perfecta, sus manitos estaban guardadas en la manta y con mucho cuidado Tom sacó una, instantáneamente la bebe la movió y atrapó el dedo de su padre, para luego poco a poco ir cerrando sus ojitos, dejando caer su manito sobre la manta.

-Hermione -susurró Tom- Hermione.

-Mmm?

-Hermione en celta significa perfección, belleza e inteligencia. La mujer más poderosa de la época se llamaba así.

-Hermione, sí, me gusta, aunque yo pensaba en Jane.

-También me gusta. Hermione Jane Ridlle -dijo con orgullo mientras tomaba a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre, la pequeña se acomodó mejor y puso su mano en el corazón de su padre. Elena sonrió con cariño, mientras Tom sentía que algo parecido la más profunda ternura lo llenaba- Es hermosa.

-Lo sé, es perfecta. Tiene lo mejor de ambos.

-Sí, aunque debo de decir que lo más hermoso es su voz y sus ojos.

-Su voz? -preguntó confundida Elena.

-Al nacer lloró como cualquier bebe.

-Lógico -dijo con impaciencia.

-Sí, pero al oír un llanto te alejas, en cambio al oír a Hermione, te dan ganas de acercarte y consolarla.

-Cómo es eso?

-Es como el canto de una sirena. Melodiosos y hechizante. La pregunta es como es que tu no lo escuchaste?

-Tom, amor mío, cuando acabas de dar a luz, lo único que quieres es dormir.

-Sin haber saludado a tu hermano favorito -saludo Richard, mientras entraba a la habitación. Él era una copia de su hermana en masculino, a excepción de los ojos, él los tenía azules.

-Richard, qué haces aquí?

-Amy me dijo que si no venía a Tom le iba a dar algo. Así que aquí me tienes, ahora déjame ver a mi sobrina -pero antes de lograr cogerla, Tom la movió a un lado, haciendo que despertará y "llorará", porque en lugar de llanto, parecía un canto. En un dos por tres, todos los elfos de la casa estaban en la habitación, Ricahrd, Tom y Elena estaban inclinados hacia la bebe, que con un suave movimiento de su padre y una nana susurrada de su madre, se volvió a calmar.

-Tienes razón Tom.

-En que Elena?

-Nuestra hija encanta desde su apariencia, hasta su voz a la gente.

-Te lo dije -habló Tom, mientras se sentaba en la cama y abrazaba a su esposa e hija.

Todos incluido Richard, lo tomaron como una señal para retirarse, uno por uno fue saliendo, el último elfo, dirigió una mirada de nostalgia hacia la familia, para luego cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

-Elena, amor.

-Mmm? -preguntó media dormida y es que no había lugar más cómodo para ella que le pecho de su esposo y el brazo que la rodeaba suavemente.

-Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida.

-No Tom, yo soy la que te agradezco a ti por darme la oportunidad de tener algo puro y hermoso contigo.

-Hace una hora parecía que me ibas a asesinar con tus propias manos, gracias a Merlín, que la doctora me recomendó que me llevará tu varita -susurró con sarcasmo.

-Eso no es justo, estaba dando a luz.

-Esas solo son excusas querida -dijo con cariño y jugando con ella, solo en su mansión y cuando estaban solos con los elfos se permitía hacer eso y mostrar sus sentimientos, en esos momentos Elena se enamoraba un poco más de él. Tom, infundía miedo y respeto siempre que entraba en una habitación, pero lo que casi ninguno de sus sirvientes sabía, era que él trataba bien a sus elfos, mayormente influencia de Elena, y si no dormía con ella, tenía pesadillas, para él, ella era su bálsamo, la que lo sacaba de la oscuridad. Pero por lo demás, todo era completamente cierto, asesinaba y torturaba a sangre fría. Sí y frecuente, pero de acuerdo a él, solo cuando se lo merecían, que era casi siempre. Sentía desprecio por los sangre-sucia. Completamente cierto y eso lo compartía con su esposa y ahora hija.

-Te amo Tom -susurró Elena- Te amamos, mejor dicho.

-Y yo a ti, es decir a ustedes -dijo en tono bajo y ronco, mientras se acercaba a besarla. Elena al sentir que el beso cambiaba reacciono.

-Tom -le dijo en tono de reproche.

-Mmm? -susurró él, concentrado en besarla.

-Nuestra hija está en tus brazos.

-Es cierto -suspiró, mientras tanto Hermione reía encantada por lo que hacían sus padres y la forma en que su padre en ese momento le acariciaba la cabecita, encantando así a sus padres una vez más.

-Va a ser una rompe-corazones -dijo divertida Elena.

-No, ella va a ser solo mi niña -dijo en tono serio Tom.

-Tom, cariño, ella algún día va a crecer, se va a enamorar y se va a casar, claro y tú la vas a entregar -Tom se lo pensó un momento y descubrió que no era tan mala idea.

-No, bueno, sí, pero yo decido con quién se casa, es imposible que nuestra heredera este con un sangre-sucia o peor aún un muggle. Es la única cosa que pido, no creo que sea mucho, aunque aún falta mucho.

-Claro que si, cielo, nuestra princesa no va a estar con nadie que sea menor que ella o que no al merezca -susurró, aunque Tom la oyó perfectamente. En ese momento, Hermione se revolvió inquieta, pero al cogerla Tom, ella se calmó y se vovió a pegar a su padre, mientras lanzaba un suave sonido, que parecía el murmullo del viento. Con el ritmo del corazón de su padre, Hermioen se durmió.

-Mi pequeña y perfecta Mione.

-Mione? -murmuró Elena

-Sí, me gusta y suena a princesa.

-Es porque ella es una princesa. Mi niña, mi princesa.

-Nuestra -le corrigió Tom, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, con un movimiento de varita, se cambio por un pantalón negro de seda y su torso desnudo con su hija apoyada en él. Cambió también a Elena, poniéndole un camisón verde claro, Elena abrazó a Mione y Tom las abrazo a las dos.

Había sido un día agotador y una pequeña familia descansaba en paz, velando los sueño unos a otros, pero en especial una pequeña, que mientras dormía pasaba las imágenes de sus sueños a sus padres, haciéndolos sonreír. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

_**Ok, graxs por su visita y a las dos personas que me dejaron comentario, Myllinha-chan y SritaMalfoyNott, gracias por visitar este proyecto.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Compromiso de Matrimonio**_

**P.D: **Voy a actualizar como he venido haciendo, de acuerdo al número de comentarios.

**P.D.D: **Espero les haya gustado. Reviews?

**P.D.D.D:** En el próximo aparece el príncipe para la princesa.

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon**


	4. Contrato Matrimonial

**_Capítulo 3: _**_Contrato Matrimonial_

Había pasado seis meses desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Hermione, su padre no había querido dar a conocer esa noticia, por lo que la mantuvieron en secreto, las únicas personas que lo sabían eran su madre, padre, su nana-abuela por parte materna, todos los elfos de la casa, ellos adoraban especialmente a la pequeña ama Mione, aunque cueste creerlo, Tom desde que había conocido a Elena y a su familia, había aprendido a respetar a los elfos e incluso llegarse a identificar con ellos, de ahí que en su casa, se los tratara bien, las elfas iban con pequeños vestidos hechos a su medida por la madre de Elena y los elfos con pequeños trajes, desde que ellos juraban estar a sus servicios, se les daba esos privilegios, Hermione, casi siempre estaba al cuidado de una elfina, Tom no se fiaba mucho de los elfos, él estaba cel...precavido con ellos. En la casa había quince elfos, cinco se encargaban de las habitaciones, cinco de las cocinas y cinco eran los que siempre habían estado con la familia Riddle, ellos estaban a cargo de las necesidades y algunas veces, de la propia pequeña. Le decían Mione, a permiso de Tom, claro está. Tenían un especial cariño con ella y quién no. Ellos también tenían claro, que siempre que viniera un mortífago a la casa, debían esconder a la pequeña y vestirse como esclavos.

Lord Voldemort, se había vuelto mucho más despiadado desde el nacimiento de su hija. Él quería que su hija viviera en un mundo limpio, puro, justo y lo más importante que fuera su sucesora. Cada día, su pequeña Mione, lo llenaba más de orgullo. A la edad de tres meses, había demostrado su primera señal de magia.

_Flashback_

Elena y Tom estaban sentados en la gran sala de su mansión, la cual consistía en un sofá doble y dos individuales de color negro, las paredes de color caoba y una que en lugar de pared, era una gran ventana de cristal, dando paso a la luz del sol en el día y en la noche, como era el caso, las pesadas cortinas color tojo carmesí, casi negro caían, dejando solo como luz la chimenea que se encontraba en frente del sofá doble, para finalizar, una mecedora, color azul oscuro, que en lugar de desentonar le daba un toque aún más elegante a la sala, la puerta estaba cerrada, dando un aire de privacidad.

Hermione, estaba en la mecedora, esta se movía sola por un hechizo, la bebe estaba profundamente dormida. Resultó ser una bebe tranquila, inteligente, astuta, y desde el punto de vista de Tom, manipuladora. Casi nunca lloraba, reía constantemente, pero solo cuando estaba su familia presente, eso se lo había explicado su padre y raramente lo había entendido a la perfección, cada día se hacía más hermosa, probando que en un futuro no muy lejano, iba a ser mucho más hermosa que su propia madre, sus cabello antes ondulado, había crecido hasta formar pequeños tirabuzones color caoba y a la sombra completamente negros. Muy hermosa.

-No puedo creer que ya tenga tres meses -susurró Tom.

-Yo tampoco querido -respondió Elena en el mismo tono.

-Crees que vaya a Slytherin.

-Eso está casi asegurado, en este momento tiene encandilados a toda la mansión y solo tiene tres meses

-Eso espero.

Se quedaron callados, observando el fuego, esperando a Twenie, su elfa cocinera los llamará a cenar, últimamente todo era completamente tranquilo, exceptuando las maldiciones, ya comunes y a Hermione.

Tom y Elena no se dieron cuenta de que su pequeña había despertado, ella movía su manito incansablemente. Tenía hambre y su mami no estaba cerca. Siguió moviendo su manita, hasta que levantó su cabecita y vio lo que las elfas le daban cuando su mami no estaba, lo trato de alcanzar pero no pudo. Tenía mucha hambre, la siguió moviendo y deseo que se acercara, de repente el biberón tembló y se elevó del estante, la bebe complacida, siguió moviendo su manita. El biberón paso en frente de sus padres, que muy confundidos se vieron entre ellos, para saber si ellos habían provocado el hechizo, pero al saber que no lo habían hecho, fijaron su vista en su pequeña.

Hermione seguía moviendo su manita, hasta que su biberón llegó hasta ella, alzo sus dos manitas y lo tomó o eso intentó, porque el biberón siguió levitando, hasta que el chupón se metió en su pequeña boquita, la bebe ya sin hambre, cerró sus preciosos ojos, sus largas y negras pestañas, acariciando sus mejillas y el biberón olvidado a su lado, perfectamente levantado, la bebe se movió un poco y el biberón volvió al estante. Puso sus dos manitas debajo de su mejilla, se dio la vuelta hacia la derecha y siguió durmiendo, tranquila y dulcemente.

Sus padres que seguían en estado de shock al ver a su pequeña realizar ese hechizo a tan tierna edad, se pararon automáticamente y lleno de orgullo, Tom la levanto entre sus brazos, beso su cabecita y sus manitas, para luego dársela a su madre que hizo lo mismo, mientras Tom le acariciaba la mejilla a la pequeña

-No lo puedo creer -dijo Elena, con su voz llena de asombro.

-Lo sé, es increíblemente poderosa, no me puedo imaginar cuanto -replicó Tom lleno de asombro.

-Creo que se me fue el hambre, hablare con Twenie, para que pare la preparación y se sirvan ellas. Tú lleva a Hermione arriba -dijo pasándosela a Tom.

-Con mucho gusto. Te espero arriba -le susurró en su pareja haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Aún con una hija, su marido seguía provocando las mismas reacciones en ella que cuando eran adolescentes.

Lo mismo pasaba con Tom, que mientras subía las gradas, acomodó a Hermione en una posición ya habitual, su oído en su corazón y su cuerpecito en sus manos. Al llegar arriba, abrió la puerta de su hija, en la que el perfil de una pequeña loba estaba recostada, con una serpiente erguida a su lado, pero al acercarse el padre con la niña, los dos se irguieron. Tom había realizado un complejo hechizó, la forma real era una hermosa loba blanca, pero esta crecía de acuerdo a la persona, por lo tanto, Tom había puesto también una serpiente y los había modificado, para que si alguna vez, alguien que no fueran ellos trataran de entrar, salieran de la puerta y tomaran sus formas reales. No les habían puesto nombre, ya que querían que su hija hiciera eso. Los dos animales al reconocerlos, quitaron el seguro dejando entrar a la familia, la habitación era completamente blanca, una cuna se encontraba en el medio de esta, con dosel plateado y con varios detalles en plateado en las paredes y un gran librero, igualmente blanco con detalles, en negro, al entrar, te impactaba ver el paisaje de el gran invernadero que adornaba el jardín de la mansión, la habitación, tenía un balcón, no muy grande, ni muy chico, perfecto. Las puertas de cristal estaban cerradas y las cortinas blancas, estaban quietas y cerradas. La habitación se había acomodado a la personalidad de la pequeña, pura, bella y simple. Entrar a esa habitación, daba mucha paz. Tom arropó a Hermione y antes de salir se detuvo.

-Mi perfecta niña, me vas a llenar de orgullo -susurró antes de irse a su propia habitación.

_Flashback_

Ya había pasado más de tres meses de ese suceso, de acuerdo a las elfas, la pequeña, seguía mostrando señales de magia, en menor medida, pero igual de importantes. Los Riddle se sentían completamente orgullosos de ella. En ese momento se encontraban en la biblioteca, Elena y Tom amaban leer y siempre llevaban a su pequeña, le contaban varias historias, pero solo con la voz de su padre se dormía. Había un lazo profundo y hermoso entre ellos, algo que Tom valoraba sobre cualquier cosa.

La familia estaba sentada en una pequeña sala, muy parecida a la principal, al igual que aquella, esta tenía una hermosa chimenea, con filos negros, se encontraba en frente de los sofás, estos eran color beige y la alfombra café oscuro, dando un aire hermoso y misterioso a la habitación. En los dos individuales se encontraban Elena y Tom. El último tenía entre sus brazos a Hermione, que hace ya mucho tiempo atrás se había quedado dormida. La biblioteca estaba sumida en un silencio cómodo y confortable, solo interrumpido por el suave sonido de la chimenea y el pasar de las hojas, Elena lo interrumpió con un suave suspiro. Tom levantó la vista y la observo.

-No crees que ya es hora?

-Elena, ya hablamos de esto, quedamos que sería después.

-Tom por favor, ya es tiempo, además la pequeña solo conoce la mansión, no sale siquiera a los jardines. Ya es hora -dijo Elena con expresión decidida y amenazante, Tom se lo pensó unos momentos y al final cedió, como casi siempre hacía con su esposa, pero solo con ella.

-Muy bien Elena, lo haremos mañana, en el salón principal. Feliz?

-Gracias Tom, pero en el fondo, sabes que tengo razón -susurró ella, mientras se levantaba y tomaba a la bebe de los brazos de Tom, casi al instante Tom se levantó y abrazó a su esposa por la cintura, viendo crepitar el fuego en la chimenea.

-Es necesario?

-Sí lo es, además ni siquiera tiene padrinos. Es hora de que la conozcan y la aprendan a respetar.

-Sería increíble que demostrara su poder mañana en la noche -susurró sonriendo Tom. Apretó a su esposa y salió a su despacho, era hora de llamar a sus mortifagos e invitarlos, porque al día siguiente, sería el día que había estado evitando por más de seis meses. La presentación y reconocimiento de su pequeña, eso debía de haberlo hecho a la semana de nacimiento. Pero aún no tenía decidido, quienes tendrían el honor de ser los padrinos de su hija, ahora ya lo sabía. Serían Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy*. Estaba seguro que aceptarían, es más se alegrarían.

Toco su marca tenebrosa, en el brazo de Elena, en lugar de haber la Marca, había una hermosa rosa negra, con tallo verde esmeralda, simplemente perfecta, está siempre florecería, solo si estaba enamorada de Tom y hasta ahora, nunca se había marchitado, lo que había descubierto era que la rosa cambiaba, cuando se enojaba o sentía dolor, la rosa se hacía un capullo, cuando estaba muy feliz y tranquila, esta se tornaba abierta, en los últimos meses, solo se había mantenido en ese estado. Sonrió y acabo el mensaje.

Al ver la silueta de su esposa desaparecer por las escaleras, rápidamente la siguió y camino hasta la habitación de su hija, aún le impresionaba el blanco tan puro y la tranquilidad que sentía al entrar a la habitación. Se recargó en la puerta y observo a su esposa arropar a la pequeña, al acabar y darse la vuelta. Tom le dio paso y cerró la puerta, la serpiente y el lobo, seguían en su posición. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, entraron y cerraron la puerta. Con un hechizo se cambiaron y arroparon. Mañana sería un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Tom Riddle, observo el amanecer desde la pared, que era ventana de su habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Tom la tapaba completamente, por lo que Elena podía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, él sabía que pronto se despertaría, ellos eran de las personas que al levantarse, se paraban y comenzaban a realizar sus actividades. No perdían nunca el tiempo en nimiedades, pero sabían diferenciar entre perder el tiempo y en saber detenerse y apreciar los momentos que ocurrían a su alrededor, en todos y cada uno de ellos estaba incluida su hija.

Tom observo a su esposa, le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, su pelo azabache estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y su mano debajo de su mejilla, mientras que la otra estaba sobre la sabana de seda, dándole un aspecto angelical y diabólico a la vez, la siguió acariciando. Elena al sentir el constante contacto abrió sus ojos y observo a su esposo, sonrió suavemente y recordó el día que tenían y todo lo que había que preparar.

-Buenos días, cielo –dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego de ese pequeño intercambio.

Elena literalmente saltó de la cama, corrió a su armario, entro al baño, se encerró y abrió la ducha, antes siquiera que Tom se levantará. Su esposa podía ser realmente rápida o realmente lenta, cuando se lo proponía. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Elena, se levantó y alisto su túnica, pero a diferencia de ella, él siempre que se levantaba iba con su pequeña, esa mañana no sería la excepción.

Cruzo el pasillo que separaba las dos puertas y entró a la habitación, la luz del sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor la habitación de la pequeña, las puertas del balcón cerradas, las cortinas blancas ondeando suavemente, la cuna y la alfombra, el cuarto en completa paz. Tom se acercó a la cuna y observó a su hija, tenía su manito en una forma muy parecida a la que tenía Elena hace unos instantes, su pijamita, consistía en un vestido celeste claro, seguía cubierta por la sábana blanca, Tom beso su cabecita y acaricio su mejilla, al igual que con su madre. La bebe al sentir el contacto, se comenzó a mover y abrió sus preciosos ojos color avellana, gracias a la luz del sol. Muy tiernamente, estiró sus bracitos en dirección a su padre.

Tom sonrió y cogió a la pequeña, que río dulcemente en cuanto se cumplió lo que quería, apoyo su cabecita en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su padre, él acarició su cabeza y procedió a vestirla. Escogió un vestido verde esmeralda, con un cinturón blanco, se sujetaba por dos tiras blancas, casi invisibles, dando el aspecto de hombros descubiertos, lo combino con bailarinas blancas y una diadema verde esmeralda, que sujetaba los rizos. Hermione parecía toda una muñequita.

-Lepsey –llamó Tom.

-Sí mi señor –dijo una elfa, vestida con un traje lila claro, se veía graciosa y adorable, ella era la que cuidaba a Hermione, cuando los dos señores se encontraban ocupados, como era el caso. Elena se estaba bañando y Tom debía hacer lo mismo.

-Cuida a Mione –le dijo entregándola.

-Sí, Lepsey cuidará muy bien a la Señorita Mione. No se preocupe –dijo la elfa, meciendo suavemente a la bebe, ella intentaba coger un lazo que salía del vestido de la elfa, fallando, pero persistiendo.

Tom al ver que su hija estaba en buenas manos salió a cambiarse. Al entrar noto que Elena se estaba cambiando, por lo que entró directamente al baño, Se vistió con traje completamente negro y camisa del mismo color, para ponerse su túnica encima de las prendas. Al salir, Elena ya estaba lista y con Hermione en sus brazos, Elena llevaba un vestido completamente negro, que entallaba su perfecta figura.

-Listo –preguntó.

-Como siempre –ofreció su brazo y bajaron por las escaleras, antes que a todos los mortífagos, recibirían a la familia Malfoy, Tom los había llamado para las diez de la mañana y eran as ocho, por lo que podían desayunar con tranquilidad. Al acabar, fueron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones. A las nueve y cincuenta y cinco, Elena salió de la habitación con Hermione, para poder entrar cuando su esposo se lo dijera. Se sentó en el comedor a esperar, mientras jugaba con la mano de su hija, causando inocentes risas.

En la sala dos hombres, una mujer y un niño se encontraban hablando sobre trivialidades, cosas comunes, sin llegar a profundizar.

-Y Elena –pregunto Narcissa.

-Ella nos acompañará en un momento, por el momento cuéntenme sobre su hijo.

-Oh, sí –Lucius recogió al bebe y lo sentó en su regazo, era cinco meses mayor que Hermione, tenía once meses- Él es Draco Lucius Malfoy. Nuestro primogénito y heredero. Increíblemente, ya demostró sus primeras señales de magia.

-Hace cuánto? –pregunto interesado Tom, ya maquinando un plan en su cabeza.

-A la edad de cinco meses mostró su primera señal de magia. Estamos muy orgullosos de él –completó Narcissa.

-Nosotros también estamos muy orgullosos. Elena, puedes entrar.

Elena con su elegante caminar entró a la habitación, su cabello moviéndose a cada paso y sus ojos mostrando felicidad y orgullo, en sus brazos llevaba algo que dejo boquiabiertos a la familia Malfoy, menos al menor, que no entendía lo que era.

-Es…es…es un bebe –preguntó Narcissa.

-Así es Cissy –dijo descubriendo a la bebe, la cual tenía sus ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro- Ella es Hermione Jane Riddle, la hija de Tom y mía.

-Oh vaya felicidades, pero se puede saber por qué me vengo a enterar hasta ahora.

-Pues, porque les queríamos dar una sorpresa –dijo Elena.

-Sí? –dijeron al unísono Lucius y Narcissa.

-Queremos que sean los padrinos de nuestra hija –dijo Tom parándose, al igual que Lucius y estrechando a su esposa en brazos.

-Claro que aceptamos, para nosotros sería un honor. Felicidades amigo, tienes una bebe muy hermosa –hablo Lucius, estrechando la mano de Tom.

-Lo sabemos, de ahí su nombre. Perfección –Elena dejo a Hermione al lado de Draco, mientras ellos conversaban animadamente sobre sus hijos.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron viendo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que solo los separaban centímetros. Formaban una escena hermosa, como si fueran uno, giraron sus cabecitas hasta sus padres, pero los adultos no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba en el sofá. Un suave viento los envolvió y casi por instinto levantaron su mano. Draco derecha y Hermione izquierda, las juntaron casi hasta tocarse, solo faltaban milímetros. Por impulso unieron sus manitas.

De la nada una luz blanca los envolvió, pero ellos no se separaban, en ese instante, los bebes volvían a tener la completa atención de sus padres, sus manos seguían unidas, al mismo tiempo cerraron sus ojitos, sintiendo como un suave, agradable y cálido cosquilleo los recorría completos, hasta concentrarse nuevamente en sus manos. El mismo sentimiento, los hizo quedarse profundamente dormidos, aún con sus manos entrelazadas, en cada mano había una parte de una rosa, muy parecida a la marca de Elena, pero este era mucho más hermosa, los tallos de las dos flores, se enredaban y al comienzo, es decir en el capullo, se fusionaban, la rosa de Draco era un poco más oscura y la de Hermione más clara. Al separar sus manos la unión se disolvió, quedando solo un botón de rosa y un tallo, nada comparado con la flor abierta y el tallo unido, entre más se separaban, inconscientemente, para luego volverse a juntar, pero solo sus cabecitas, la rosa había desaparecido.

Falta decir que los adultos estaban estupefactos, lo que habían presenciado era la unión de dos almas en uno, solo conocían a una unión así y era la suya. Ocurrió ya mucho después, sus hijos debían de tener una conexión realmente fuerte para haberse conectado a ese nivel, el primer día que se conocieron. Nunca volverían a sentir lo que sintieron con ninguna otra persona. Las palabras sobraron, Tom caminó hacia su despacho, con los otros siguiéndole y dejando a los bebes a cargo de Bailet, la elfa que se encargaba de vigilarla si tenían visitas. Tom apareció un contrato ya conocido para él, cuatro plumas y un frasco de tinta, se acercó al escritorio y puso el pergamino sobre él.

Contrato Matrimonial

_Juro que mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, por mi sangre y protección, tendrá una vinculación conyugal con Hermione Jane Riddle, a no ser que uno de los dos muera, la unión es definitiva e inquebrantable._

_Juro que mi hija, Hermione Jane Riddle, por mi sangre y protección, tendrá una vinculación conyugal con Draco Lucius Malfoy, a no ser que uno de los dos muera, la unión es definitiva e inquebrantable._

_Por la sangre que se lleva y preserva, se jura cumplir con las palabras escritas, demostrando valía y honor._

Los dos hombres firmaron el contrato, al igual que sus esposas, sirviendo de testigos.

-Está hecho –susurraron al mismo tiempo.

-Van a ser muy felices –dijo Elena.

-Van a tener un gran futuro –susurró Narcissa

-Van a preservar la pureza –dijo Tom

-Van a unir a la sangre –susurró Lucius.

-Que así se haga y cumpla –dijeron alto y claramente los cuatro adultos, uniendo sus manos en el centro, una luz verde esmeralda cruzo sus manos, desapareciendo el contrato, volviéndolo único, irremplazable e inquebrantable.

Los dos herederos habían encontrado la "Compaginis Animarum", mejor conocida como unión de almas, algo muy extraña y especial. Si se formaba la rosa, era tu pareja predestinada. Tu alma gemela, la persona con la que pasarías el resto de tu vida.

La persona que te haría feliz y a la cual tú harías feliz.

* * *

_*En mi fic, la familia Malfoy es la única privilegiada que tiene el favor del Lord, Lucius es amigo de Voldemort y Narcissa es la mejor amiga de Elena._

**_Ok, graxs a Luna White 29, LucindaCipriano, Karean, Myllinha-chan, Dani, mangetsu hyuga, Mareliz Luna, PrincesLynx, liuhnjio, princesitamalfoy y a mila0628 por los reviews, en serio me encantaron e inspiraron._**

**Prox. Cap.: Presentación Mortífera**

**P.D: **Espero les haya gustado este cap.

**P.D.D: **Que bueno que les guste la faceta de Tom, aunque pronto cambiará.

**P.D.D.D: **Me moría por escribir este capítulo. Algún review?

**P.D.D.D.D:** Aquí pueden ver imágenes: /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


	5. Presentación Mortífera

**_Capítulo 4: Presentación Mortífera_**

El día había pasado rápidamente entre la preparación de la presentación de la menor de los Riddle, es decir Hermione, que en ese preciso instante se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala de estar con, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, los dos bebes se encontraban dormidos en el sofá doble, sus respiraciones igualadas y con expresión tranquila en el rostro, los habían dejado al cuidado de Lepsey.

Mientras, los adultos organizaban todo en el salón de baile para la presentación de la menor y del compromiso entre los dos herederos, bueno solo Narcissa y Elena, ya que Tom estaba sentado en el sofá de su despacho, con una máscara de frialdad tremenda y con pensamientos asesinos hacia cada uno de los mortífagos que iban a llegar en cuestión de horas a su mansión.

Lucious había estado cuidando a los dos bebes, hasta que un mortífago le había mandado una señal para ir a una redada que estaba teniendo problemas, él había ido al instante dejando a la elfa que siempre cuidaba de ellos, también se podría decir que había estado un poco asustado por la mirada asesina que Tom había puesto desde la mañana.

En la dicha mañana él se había enterado de que su Señor tenía una hija de un año de edad, dicha niña se había comprometido con su primogénito, definitivamente eran demasiadas cosas que procesar para una persona en tan poco tiempo.

Los mortífagos ya habían sido llamados, la reunión se daría a las siete de la noche. Todos estaban citados, pero los del Círculo Interno del Lord debían estar media hora antes, probablemente para hablar con los mortífagos que quieran ver a la nena y comprometerla con uno de sus hijos, ya que el anuncio del compromiso se daría mucho después de la presentación formal de la pequeña.

El Lord se quería divertir un poco jugando con los mortífagos que habían tenido hijos varones, sin saber que Hermione ya estaba comprometida en cuerpo y alma al primogénito de los Malfoy, sería muy divertido ver las reacciones de todos los mortífagos.

El lord estaba ansioso o mejor dicho entusiasmado por la llegada de los mortífagos, hacía mucho que no torturaba a nadie, también estaba un poco preocupado, Nagini, su serpiente, amiga, consejera y compañera, hace seis meses, en el nacimiento de Hermione había sido enviada a una misión de suma importancia y debía de volver en ese mismo día.

Él no sabía que justamente ese día iba a nacer su hija, se suponía que Nagini vendría seis meses después, pero había habido una complicación, por lo que se tardo un año completo, solo esperaba que llegará a tiempo, es decir antes de la presentación formal. Nagini era un miembro de su familia, por derecho debía de conocer al nuevo integrante antes que todos los inútiles que tenía por sirvientes. Elena y Tom hablaban pársel, la primera desde su unión con Tom y él dicho hombre, desde que podía recordar.

De Hermione, Tom no sabía si podía hablar o no hablar pársel, aunque tenía varias razones de creer que sí, ya que él también no había hablado hasta que conoció a una serpiente, por esa otra razón, Tom también quería que Nagini se apurara, necesitaba saber lo antes posible los dones que poseía su hija, si Hermione hablaba pársel, le podría dar el regalo que ya tenía planeado desde hace meses.

Tom se levantó con parsimonia y se encaminó hacía el salón de estar, sonrió inconscientemente al ver las cabezas de los dos chicos unidas y sus labios formando una suave y tierna sonrisa, se acercó a su hija y la tomó en brazos. Hermione aún no caminaba, pero de acuerdo a las personas que la cuidaban casi siempre, ella ya se sabía mantener parada sosteniéndose en algo, el hijo de Lucious a diferencia ya hablaba pocas palabras y ya había dado sus primeros pasos.

Los bebes fruncieron el seño y luego se acomodaron de nuevo en el sofá y en los brazos de su padre respectivamente, mientras soltaban un suave suspiro. Los dos niños habían sido vestidos con dos túnicas negras, así no se ensuciarían por accidente antes de la noche con los trajes que ya debían estar elegidos.

-La noche –gruño Tom por lo bajo, haciendo que Hermione despertará.

Hermione posó su manita en la mejilla de su padre, ella era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. En ese momento pudo deducir que su padre estaba molesto, aunque no sabía la razón, ni porque estaba enojado, o porque sus ojos eran fríos como dos copos de hielo. Decidió que le gustaba mucho más cuando los ojos y la boca de su padre sonreían solo hacia ella y su madre, le gustaba el aura de tranquilidad que casi siempre rodeaba a Tom, no el tenso, ansioso y preocupado aire que tenía desde la mañana rodeaba a su padre.

Con esos sentimientos, ella no se podría volver a dormir, con cuidado acomodo su cabecita en el cuello de su padre y sonrió al sentir una suave caricia en su cabello, le encantaba estar así, le daba una rara sensación de paz y cariño en su corazón, aunque había descubierto que también se sentía así con aquel niño nuevo que había venido a su casa, al tocarlo había visto varias imágenes, luego de unos momentos descubrió que eran recuerdos de él, era como si fuera una película mental, estaba casi segura de que él también había visto su vida en la mente.

Eso le gustaba, todo el día había visto a personas moverse con mucha prisa de un lado a otro con varitas en mano y murmurando varios hechizos y ordenes hacia los elfos que hacían inmediatamente todo lo que les pedían, luego de un tiempo observándolas fijamente, se había dado cuenta que las que en un principio creía varias personas, en realidad solo eran su madre y su madrina, cada vez con un peinado y a veces con ropa completamente diferente a como estaban anteriormente vestidas.

Esa fue la razón suficiente para lograr conciliar el sueño junto con aquel niño de nombre Draco, le gustaba ese nombre, le sonaba a dragón y definitivamente le encantaban los dragones. Lo poco que sabía sobre ellos era gracias a su padre, pero cada conocimiento otorgado por él era muy valioso para ella.

Desde hace un tiempo su padre había comenzado a murmurar varias cosas que no entendía o no tenían significado para ella, una parte sonó como si ya fuera tarde y debían de comenzar a prepararse, Hermione como buena hija de él, lo ignoro y se acomodó mejor en sus brazos para poder volver al mundo de los sueños.

-Vamos Mione, hoy es tu presentación ante todos los mortífagos y si no te preparo tu madre se enojara y pasará enfurruñada conmigo y contigo toda la reunión –dijo Tom suprimiendo un gruñido, ella río a la mención de Elena, pero luego pareció recordar algo, Hermione lo miró suplicante y Tom la entendió- Yo tampoco quiero esto, pero como no queremos eso, te vas a despertar completamente y a dejar prepararte. Entendido Hermione.

Hermione asintió suavemente y luego de unos segundos, los dos se encaminaban por las escaleras hacia la habitación de la pequeña, Tom la dejo en su cuna y observo el armario de la niña, todo con expresión molesta en el rostro, acompañado por exactamente el mismo sentimiento de parte de su hija.

Tom siguió viendo toda la ropa que tenía su hija, para que necesitaba tanta, no lo sabía, al final termino escogiendo un vestido color morado oscuro con lazo y capa en morado más claro, si la pequeña se paraba el vestido llegaría sin problemas al suelo, sus rizos color castaño oscuro irían sueltos, combinado con un par de zapatos balerinas y una túnica negra tapándola hasta que fuera el momento, su hija estaba perfecta, sonrió orgulloso y bajo, en menos de una hora todos los mortífagos estarían en su mansión y en diez minutos llegarían los de su círculo interno.

Bajo con Hermione, los dos sumamente serios y sus auras de molestia combinadas, Tom estaba feliz, porque tenía una fuerte aliada en contra de su esposa, su propia hija.

-Elena -llamó Tom.

-Sí -dijo una voz que bajaba de las escaleras, Elena y Tom llevaban túnicas completamente negras, de bajo de las mismas, Elena llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que caía suavemente por su cuerpo, Tom llevaba su usual traje negro, con camisa y corbata del mismo tono.

-Tu hija y yo no estamos de acuerdo con la presentación de esta noche -Elena sonrió dulcemente hacia su hija y fulmino con la mirada a su marido.

-Cariño, es verdad que hoy no quieres que nadie te vea? -su hija solo asintió suavemente- Pero es muy importante que lo hagas, así vas a tener más amigos y a conocer más gente -su hija solo negó suavemente.

-Pequeña, aunque tú y tu padre no quieran ir o no les guste estar ahí, lo van a hacer -dijo con una voz que causaba escalofríos- Ok.

Los dos Ryddle asintieron como si fueran uno y vieron a una sonriente Elena retirarse, se vieron confundidos y con resignación en los ojos, era imposible decirle no a su madre sin que ella te haga temblar, Tom se quedó quieto en el pie de las escaleras y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno hija, ya oíste a tu madre, debemos esperar a que todos los mortífagos comiencen a llegar -Hermione formo un pucherito en sus labios- Ya lo sé, pero ya oíste, ahora es mejor esperar a que la tortura pase rápido, aunque claro puede que yo me divierta un poco.

Tom avanzó hacia su despacho, en el momento en que algún mortífago quisiera entrar a su propiedad, él lo sentiría y llamaría a Elena para hacer lo mismo que hicieron con los Malfoy, ninguno sabía de la estrecha relación entre las dos familias y era mejor así, Tom y Lucious se divertirían mucho esa noche, tanto en las reacciones con su hija, como en lo que pasaría después.

Tom se sentó con su hija en el regazo, como siempre desde que se podía mantener en pie, Hermione intentó bajar del sofá y su padre la agarró de la manito, la pequeña se abrazó de la pierna de su padre con sus dos brazitos, después de unos segundos quitó uno y movió la piernita, pero se tambaleó y volvió a ponerla en su anterior lugar, frunció el seño, igual a su padre cuando algo no salía como ella quería.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya pronto lo harás -dijo Tom viendo la escena que había hecho su hija, la volvió a tomar en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, en unos cuantos minutos llegarían sus mortífgos a la sala del trono y si uno llegaba tarde...se podría decir que nunca más l volvería a hacer. Tom formó unan sonrisa sádica en su rostro y busco con al mirada a su esposa.

-Elena ya es hora, el primer mortífago ha llegado, vamos a estar en la sala de juntas, los demás llegarán al comedor, donde Hermione tendrá su presentación general, después de la reunión con los del Círculo Interno, hablare con ellos, entonces tú entrarás con Hermione -todo lo dijo con voz sumamente fría.

-Entendido Tom -dijo Elena en el mismo tono. Cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se fue a esperar la señal en el despacho de su esposo.

En cuestión de minutos todo el comedor se encontraba en profundo silencio, todos, es decir doce mortífagos se encontraban sentados en dos filas en las sillas predispuestas para ellos. En unos momentos entro el Lord con pasos armoniosos, un aire de frialdad, temor y respeto invadió a cada uno de los presentes. No era nada común que su Señor los llamará de un momento a otro.

-Mis queridos mortífagos -siseo el Lord, causándoles escalofríos a los presentes.

-Mi Lord, cuál es la razón de su llamado -preguntó un tembloroso Snape.

-_Crucio_ -dijo el Lord, vaya que se sentía bien- No me cuestiones Severus.

El Lord se sentó y observó a cada uno de sus sirvientes fijamente, adoraba sentir su miedo y respeto. Espero el momento indicado para llamar a Elena con el pensamiento, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, se puso en pie.

-Mis queridos mortífagos, los he llamado para presentarles a mi mayor tesoro. Mi heredera y orgullo -dijo el Lord, haciendo que todos regresaran a ver las puertas, que en ese momento se abrieron, revelando a solamente a Elena, los mortífagos se miraron confundidos, al igual que Tom, Elena hizo un movimento con la mano y se retiro al lado de su esposo. Detrás de ella iba una pequeña figura tapada con una túnica negra, esta iba acompañada por Nagini.

Todos los mortífagos ahogaron un jadeo, en frente suyo estaba la niña más hermosa que hubieran visto en su vida, llevaba su cabeza en alto, sus ojos castaño oscuros, en ese instante bordeando el negro, sus rizos completamente negros enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro, su caminar eera seguro, altivo y elegante, la serpiente la acompañaba. Antes de llegar al lado de su padre se detuvo y abrió su boquita.

-Placet, ut domi meae; ut notavi -pronunció con voz fuerte y clara.

-Es un placer tenerlos en mi hogar, como se habrán dado cuenta -la siguió el Lord con voz orgullosa, todos los mortífagos miraban a la niña sorprendidos.

-Ego sum Dominus filiam Voldemort et domina, et est nomen meum Hermione Jane Riddle -volvió a hablar con voz ahora fría.

-Soy la hija de Lord Voldemort y su Señora, mi nombre es Hermione Jane Riddle -dijo esta vez Elena e el mismo tono que su hija.

-Pater meus et mater mea potestate. Si quid nefandi me non erit impunitus -continuo con voz altanera y orgullosa.

-Tengo igual de poder que mi padre y madre. Si me faltan el respeto no quedará impune -dijo el Lord con orgullo.

-Intellecta fuerit -acabo Hermione con voz amenazante mirando a todos los mortífagos.

-Se ha entendido -acabaron el Lord y su Señora mirando de la misma forma y con el mismo tono a los mortífagos.

-Sí mis Señores -dijeron todos a la vez. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se sentó en el regazó de su padre.

-Como habrán entendido mi hija habla pársel, creo que ya ha dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir, pero le falto algo, el que ose hacerle o causarle algún daño, morirá lenta y dolorosamente bajo mi mano o de mi esposa, o por qué no ambos -dijo sonriendo sádicamente. Todos los mortífagos tragaron saliva.

-Ahora largo y vuelvan a la reunión de las siete con los demás mortífagos en el salón del trono -los mortífagos solo asintieron- He dicho quedo claro.

-Sí mis señores.

-Muy bien, ahora largo -apenas acabó al frase y ya no había nadie en la estancia. La pequeña que seguía sentada en las piernas de su padre se separó y se situó al lado de la serpiente que se había hecho su amiga- Algo que decir.

-_Et exiit cum sedens et sedi super stratum humi rutrum_ -comenzo bajando al cabeza- _Nagini subito vidi finem: sed et fabulabatur cum eam non timere ego loquor ad te, qui eiusdem linguae. Nagini manifestam mihi suus teres parcelle potui loqui, dixit ad id maxime quod fere nullus potuit me, quam non continuit in introitu, et auxilio vestro potui stare adiuvisti me, et ambula_ -dijo con voz cansada, aunque el gustaba ese idioma- _Matrices capre insuper dicam Nagini. Ut habui dicere_ -acabó al niña ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre.

-Hija te das cuenta que acabas de decir: Estaba sentada en el sofá con mamá cuando ella se fue y yo me senté en el suelo. De repente vi a Nagini acercarse, pero no le tuve miedo y me puse a conversar con ella en el mismo idioma que estoy conversando contigo. Nagini me dijo que es Parcel y lo pude hablar sin problemas, ella dijo que eso me hacia especial porque casi nadie podía, lo cual comprobé al entrar, también con su ayuda me pude mantener sobre mis pies y me ayudó a caminar. A parte me dejo decirlo Nanny Nagini. Es todo lo que tengo que decir -dijo con un deje de orgullo en su voz- Y ni siquiera te equivocaste. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña. Solo tú, tu madre y yo tenemos esa habilidad, o por lo menos de las personas conocidas.

-_Iniuriam_* -preguntó ella.

-No pequeña no esta mal, en su lugar es excelente -dijo Elena con voz dulce.

-Sería excelente si lo vuelves hacer en media hora ante la presentación de todos los mortífagos. Es muy divertido -se justifico Tom.

-_Volo Pater sine ullius Problematis_* -dijo bajándose de el regazo de Tom y caminando junto a Nagini, que de vez en cuando la apoyaba con su cola, ambas avanzaron hacia la salida. Tom y Elena lograron ver como se formaba na unión entre ese par, muy suave, ya que solo era una extensión de la de Tom.

-Aunque no más después de esta noche -susurró Tom para Elena, que estaba al tanto del regalo de la pequeña. Se pararon y siguieron a su pequeña, era hora de darle el regalo.

-Hermione vamos, te tenemos que mostrar algo muy importante -dijo Tom.

La niña se levantó con ayuda de Nagini y siguió a sus padres por las escaleras, aunque Nagini la cargo en esa parte, dejándola subir a su lomo.

-Pequeña, espero que esto te haga muy feliz y la sepas respetar -dijo extendiéndole una caja de menor tamaño que ella, estaban en la habitación de la pequeña, los padres entados en el sillón y la nena en el suelo ahora con una caja.

Con sumo cuidado levantó al tapa para luego formar una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, metió la mano en la caja y sacó una hermosa serpiente color negro, era un hermoso ejemplar de Diamond Cross, una especie muy rara de serpientes, era mas larga que la pequeña, pero aún no estaba completamente desarrollada, era una hembra, la nena la tomo con sumo cuidado.

-_Sly_ -susurró, mientras la ponía en sus rodillas.

-Que Mione?

-_Slycross nomen ejus: sed hæc dico Clanculum diligere* -_dijo mirando con cariño a su serpiente- _Moritorus gratess*_

_-_De nada pequeña, es muy hermosa y se merece el mismo respeto que todos nosotros, recuerda que solo nosotros la podemos entender -dijo Elena.

-Mjm -pronunció Hermione aún admirando a Sly, era realmente hermosa. Tom y Elena se retiraron en silencio, luego llamarían a su hija.

La pequeña y al serpiente se vieron fijamente a los ojos, la serpiente cuando la había sacado tenía los ojos amarillos, pero en ese momento estaban completamente rojos, Hermione sintió sus ojos cambiar y no le importo. Se siguieron mirando y después de unos momentos hablaron.

-_Nexus inter me et te fecit, et scis quia in domo mea, et ego non superbiat. Ex hoc nunc et semper et mei similes sumus, non solum quia ego semper tecum* _-la niña sonrió y sintió como sus parpados se volvían más y más pesados, de pronto cayó a un lado, pero Sly la cogió y la puso sobre su lomo, tenía la piel completamente seca, ya que era una serpiente del desierto, se sentía feliz con su nueva ama y pudo completar el vínculo con ella, lo que la unía por siempre para protegerla. Se sentía orgullosa de la pequeña y de sí misma. Al completar el ritual había visto toda la vida de la pequeña y se sentía orgullosa, ella también había visto, pero al ser un tiempo mucho mayor, había colapsado.

Sly la guió hacia la parte de abajo, no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para poder cargar a Hermione sin problemas, al llegar en la parte de abajo, escucho varios sonidos provenientes del Salón del Trono, gracias a la pequeña se había aprendido toda la distribución de la casa, las puertas se abrieron al instante en que ella paró en frente de las mismas, entró con sigilo, a simple vista no había nadie, pero se escuchaban sonidos del trono que se encontraba ahí, se acercó suavemente y Nagini, la serpiente del padre de su Ama, se acercó.

-_Slycross hic agis?_

_-Amicae indiget patre Strigonium Nagini*-_se dedicaron un asentimiento de cabeza y Nagini se retiró, Sly avanzó hasta quedar en frente del Trono, en segundos sintió como le quitaban a su ama del lomo, le dedico una inclinación y se retiró, luego vendría la presentación de su nueva ama.

-Vaya que sorprendiste a todos pequeña -susurró el Lord mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. Le dio un suave beso en la misma.

Hermione se movió para luego abrir sus preciosos ojos avellana, miraron a los de su padre y sonrió para luego volverse a acomodar, los dos sabían que pronto llegarían todos los mortífagos, pero que mejor escena que encontrar a su Señor con una niña entre sus brazos. Ese momento pronto llegó, los mortíagos comenzaron a aparecerse, se arrodillaban al instante formando filas, el Lord sonrió complacido, despertó a su hija y esperó.

Cuando todos los mortífagos hubieron llegado se levantó.

-Mis fieles sirvientes, hoy los he llamado para presentarles a mi heredera. Levanten la cabeza y observenla -la pequeña tenía la cabeza levantada, espero a qeu todos comprendieran la magnitud de todo eso.

Repitió lo que ya había dicho y observó con placer como el temor inundaba cada uno de los ojos de los presentes. Llamo a su serpiente y se complació al ver el nuevo respeto y terror que crecían al ver a la serpiente enrollarse y colgarse en su cuello. Sonrió complacida y se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes sisear amenazante una frase que perduraría en la mente de todos los mortífagos.

-_Et cum fuerit factus facitis traditurus est mors ultra non nocere dicere nomen meum. Spero vos accepisse._

_-_Al que se le ocurra traicionarnos o hacernos algún daño no vivirá más allá de lo que se demoran en pronunciar mi nombre. Espero lo hayan entendido -el Lord observó como su hija se daba la vuelta y se iba, seguida por Slycross, después de unos segundos. Torturó a uno o dos mortífagos porque captó burla en sus ojos y se fue con su hija.

Su hija, su orgullo, su heredera...una nueva razón para los que el bando de la luz comiencen a temblar.

* * *

_*Esta mal?_

_*Lo haré sin ningún problema padre._

_*Su nombre es Slycross, pero de cariño le digo Sly._

_*Gracias padre._

_*Entre tú y yo un vínculo se formó, lo que tú sabes, yo lo sabré, en mi familiar te has convertido y orgullosa estoy. Desde ahora y para siempre me encontrarás, al igual que yo, nunca más estaremos solas, pues siempre estaré contigo._

_*Qué haces aquí Slycross?_

_*__Mi ama necesita a su padre Gran Nagini._

* * *

**_Ok, graxs a Mareliz Luna, PrincesLynx, liuhnjio, mila0628, Luna White 29, Hermy Evans Black, CposdeHielo, Klayrine, SritaMalfoyNott, Karean, Serena Princesita Hale, Sabaku no Adhii, Sephora, LucyTheMarauder, Jane Meyer, Nmesis por todos los comentarios, son los que me hacen continuar._**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Creciendo entre Sombras_**

**P.D: **Perdón por no actualizar, merezco un Avada, no me llegaba la inspiración, pero ya volví y estoy de vacaciones, por lo que puedo escribir y actualizar.

**P.D.D: **En dos capítulos la historia da un giro interesante.

******P.D.D.D: **Estoy haciendo un nuevo fic (como lo voy a hacer, ni idea), en fin, necesito la pareja que más les guste, de acuerdo a los votos, hago de esa pareja. Las opciones son: Draimonie; Harmony; Severus-Mione; Blaise-Mione; Theo-Mione; Voldemort-Mione; Sirius-Mione; Remus-Mione; Fred-Mione; George-Mione.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Me dejan un review, comentario, crítica por favor? Paséense en: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido) y en mis otros fics.

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon**


	6. Creciendo entre Sombras

**_Capítulo 5: Creciendo entre Sombras_**

Los años, como el aleteo de una mariposa, volaron rápidamente, ahora Hermione, la pequeña heredera tenía ya siete añitos, recién cumplidos. Su apariencia no había cambiado demasiado, ahora sus rizos eran color miel y en la oscuridad color negros, también en las reuniones con lo mortífagos, caían delicada y hermosamente hasta media espalda, su boquita de color rosa, que se alzaba o hacia pequeñas muecas o pucheros en sueños.

Sus ojos, habían cambiado con el tiempo, ahora eran color marrón oscuro, con toques color borgoña (ojos de Kuran Kaname, en Vampire Knight), estos cambiaban a rojo carmesí, cuando se enfadaba, cada día demostraban un nuevo sentimiento, en ese momento demostraban curiosidad, mientras miraban a su padre.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de Tom, Hermione sentada en el regazo de este, usaba un pequeño vestido color marrón oscuro y una cinta en la cintura color marrón claro, Tom llevaba terno negro y túnica negra encima, al igual que Hermione, solo que su túnica era de color azul oscuro, combinando perfectamente con sus ojos y con los de su padre.

-Entonces, yo antes de saber hablar el idioma normal, común y corriente, yo ya hablé pársel -preguntó Hermione mientras miraba asombrada a su padre.

-Así es, aunque es un misterio que entre tu madre y yo intentamos descubrir, no nos quejamos -dijo Tom con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por eso me regalaste a Sly, verdad? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa al recordar a su serpiente.

-Correcto pequeña, aunque algo por lo que me siento orgulloso, fue tu primera presentación -exclamó él- Te ganaste le respeto de mis mortífagos, con un par de frases, que aunque no creo que las recuerdes, los dejaste fríos y ellos sí que las recuerdan.

-Mamá siempre dice que si no hubiera sido por ella, eso no hubiera pasado -recordó ella con una mueca.

-Bueno, pues verás, ese día, tú y yo no queríamos bajar para la presentación, pero... -paro él y sonrió al ver la mueca de la pequeña- Tú, ya sabes cómo es, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie es capaz de hacerla desistir.

-Ni siquiera tú? -preguntó ella sin creerlo.

-A veces lo logró, pero esas técnicas tú no las debes de escuchar -dijo él divertido.

-No son las mismas que usas con los mortífagos? -susurró ella con una maquiavélica sonrisa, idéntica a la de su padre en su rostro.

-No pequeña, ni con tu madre, ni contigo las voy a usar jamás -juro él.

-Eso me parece bien -murmuro ella.

_-Ama, su madre la está esperando para poder comenzar las clases y lecciones -_siseo una voz desde la puerta, Sly había crecido, al igual que su ama, la diferencia estaba en que ella de lo que era, ahora media más de cinco metros de largo, claro que Nagini seguía siendo más grande, de ancho media 30 cm, Nagini le enseñaba colmo podía ser de utilidad para su ama, una serpiente podía llegar a ser de mucha utilidad para una maga, si sabía dónde esconderse y cuando atacar.

Las clases se desarrollaban al mismo tiempo que las de Hermione, por lo que no pasaban separadas casi nada de tiempo, claro Hermione también tenía clases de etiqueta, Historia, Aritmacia, Runas Antiguas, Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía con su madre y su tía Cissy. En cambio Transformaciones, Artes Oscuras, Necromancia, un don heredado de su padre, Ritos, Astronomía y Magia Negra, lo hacía con su padre. Para finalizar, combate con Armas Blancas, Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Hechizos de Curación, Defensa, Ataque, Mortales, entre otros, se los enseñaba su tía Bella.

Las clases variaban de acuerdo al día y la energía de la pequeña, las clases con su padre, casi todas eran en la noche o en la más profunda oscuridad, las clases con su madre eran casi siempre después de las charlas que mantenía la pequeña con su padre, después de cada almuerzo, las clases con Bella se realizaban apenas acababa de desayunar y apenas se acababan las lecciones con su madre.

Sus días eran muy ajetreados, pero siempre encontraba formas de divertirse, ya sea con su tía Bella, su padre o participando de juez en los juicios de los mortífagos. Su padre también le enseñaba música, aún recordaba cómo había comenzado y habían avanzado hasta ahora.

_Inicio Flashback_

_*Es importante que escuchen la siguiente canción en la siguiente parte: **www. youtube . com watch?v=KFA37lhsskU**_

Era una tarde fría de Invierno, la nieve caía en frágiles copos afuera de la gran ventana del cuarto de Hermione, la pequeña tenía seis años y se encontraba realmente aburrida, su madre había salido con su tía Cissy y no sabía dónde estaba su padre, se bajó del sillón en el que estaba apoyada y comenzó a caminar, ya había terminado con la lectura que le habían dado y tenía la tarde libre, su vestido color azul, o mejor dicho túnica, era de seda, las mangas caían y se amarraban con un hilo negro a la altura del codo, también tenía finos decorados con hilo del mismo color, esta caía suavemente hasta sus tobillos, llevaba una túnica color negro encima, que caía hasta el suelo, moviéndose, cuando ella caminaba.

Estaba pensando en la promesa de su padre, que a la edad de diez años, ella podría ser un juez, eso implicaba participar activamente en los juicios de los mortífagos y otros sirvientes o personas, también decidir el castigo más apropiado o la muerte, pensaba en eso, cuando escucho una suave melodía, proveniente del lugar contrario al que caminaba, siguió ese suave sonido, hasta llegar a una puerta completamente blanca, con detalles color plateado en las esquinas, Hermione pudo jurar que estas se movieron al acercarse ella.

De repente la puerta se abrió, pero solo un poco, Hermione metió su cabecita y observó a un hombre de lado, este tenía los ojos cerrados y tocaba con parsimonia el piano, la luz del sol entraba por su lado izquierdo, es decir le pego con toda su fuerza a Hermione, el cuarto era muy amplio, había en lugar de dos paredes, cinco grandes ventanales con cortinas blancas, las pared izquierda era de un tono celeste claro, del techo blanco caía un gran candelabro, pegado a la pared, había una mesa de cristal, el piso café claro, estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca, el piano de color negro, predominaba la estancia.

-No te he dicho que es de mala educación husmear en una habitación - dijo su padre mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de tocar, la luz que entraba de su espalda le daba un toque muy hermoso a la estancia y la sombra de los copos, no hacía más que acentuar la escena.

-Lo siento padre -dijo ella con la mirada en alto, como se lo había dicho Tom, se irguió y avanzó dos pasos en la habitación, su padre llevaba camisa blanca, con pantalón negro, esta estaba desabotonada los tres primeros botones y estaba arremangada hasta los codos. Su padre paró de tocar.

-Está bien, cómo encontraste este lugar? -preguntó el suavizando su expresión y extendiendo una mano hacia la pequeña;

-Seguí el sonido, era hermoso -dijo ella caminando y sentándose al lado de su padre.

-Seguiste le sonido? -preguntó el sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo, era imposible, de la sala no podía salir ningún sonido.

-Así es, estaba caminando hacia mi habitación y lo escuche, me sorprende que no vengan más personas -dijo Hermione acariciando una tecla sin aplastarla.

-Mmm, tienes razón -eso era imposible, ya que la única que oía el sonido era Elena, pero no le importó, con tal que no más personas escuchen y lo descubran.

Se instalaron en un cómodo silencio, hasta que su padre volvió a tocar, Hermione lo observó atentamente, hasta que un bello instrumento. Un violín le llamo la atención era negro, igual que el piano, se veía delicado pero resistente, este era del perfecto tamaño para Hermione, estaba apoyado verticalmente en su estuche, con cuidado para no interrumpir a su padre se bajó del asiento y camino hacia el estuche.

Tom volvía a tener los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se dio cuenta. Con cuidado, Hermione cogió el violín, al mismo tiempo, en que su padre cambiaba de canción.

Hermione lo escuchó con cuidado y como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia siguió al canción, su padre alzó al vista sorprendido y sonrió, se podría decir que ese era el encanto de la sala, te ayudaba a encontrar tu instrumento con una canción, al parecer su hija lo había encontrado, al acabar la canción Hermione lo miro sorprendida, porque no recordaba cómo había tocado.

-La sala te ayuda con la primera canción, luego tu avanzas, ven te voy a enseñar -así Tom le enseño a manejar el violín, sus acordes y notas, Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente y comparaba sonidos con el piano de su padre, pasaron varias horas en la sala.

Habían comenzado al medio día y ya eran las diez de la noche, Tom miraba a su hija orgulloso, Hermione sonrió, cerró los ojos, tomo posición con el violín y espero a que su padre comenzara, al llegar a su entrada comenzó a tocar, siguiendo perfectamente a su padre, ambos con los ojos cerrados y concentrados en su música.

Al acabar sonrieron imperceptiblemente, aun con la mirada baja.

-Muy pronto vamos a poder tocar esa canción sin ningún problema -dijo Tom levantando la vista y sonriendo a su hija.

-Lo se papá. Espero que me enseñes mucho más -hablo Hermione sonriendo.

-Tenlo por seguro pequeña -dijo Tom levantándose y abrazado a su hija contra su pecho, la llevo amarcada hacia su habitación.

Un nuevo vínculo se había formado entre Tom y Hermione, uno que les podría servir mucho tiempo después, Tom sonrió y beso la cabeza de su hija.

_Final Flashback_

-_Enseguida voy Sly, tú también te debes ya ir a tus lecciones _-siseo Hermione con una sonrisa triste, no le gustaba alejarse de su padre.

-Ve pequeña, nos veremos en la noche -dijo Tom besando la cabeza de su hija y bajándola de su regazo.

-Padre, que vamos a hacer hoy? -pregunto Hermione dándose la vuelta, antes de salir.

-Nunca te lo digo, por qué hoy sí? -respondió el con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione solo hizo un pucherito y salió. Nunca se lo decía y en el fondo lo prefería así.

Avanzo por la enorme mansión al lado de su serpiente, de pronto se detuvieron en frente de una gran puerta color caoba, estas se abrieron al instante en el que Hermione se paró en frente de ellas, adentro estaba su madre.

Elena Riddle no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, su cabello negro seguía siendo brillante, lacio y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes, en ese momento estaban azul oscuro, llevaba vestido verde oscuro y túnica negra.

Hermione pensaba que gracias a la herencia de los ojos de su madre, su mirada podía cambiar de color, claro también pensaba en su padre, ya que, a diferencia de su madre, los ojos del Lord cambiaban de acuerdo a sus emociones, igual a los de Hermione, lo cual le gustaba.

-Buenas tardes madre -dijo Hermione haciendo una leve reverencia como se lo habían indicado con anterioridad.

-Buenas tardes Hermione, vi en el almuerzo que ya manejas con completa propiedad tus modales en la mesa, espero que eso no se te olvide nunca -hablo Elena mientras acercaba a su hija a la mesa dispuesta para la pequeña- Hoy estudiaremos las Runas Antiguas, hay muchas runas que te pueden servir, ya sea para bien o para mal, las runas se dividen entre Físicas, Mentales y de Convocación, las primeras te sirven para aumentar tu resistencia, cambiar tu apariencia, claro no son eternas, pero duran más que cualquier hechizo o poción.

-Si son mejores que los hechizos por qué no son más usadas o reconocidas -preguntó Hermione mientras guardaba la información en su mente.

-Porque no todas las personas tienen el poder de crear Runas, para crear una runa, no necesitas varita o algún otro complemento, las creas con tus propias manos, el don se hereda a través de la sangre, tristemente, para que se pueda usar a la edad de diez años ocurre algo, se lo conoce como El Despertar, ahí durante la luna llena, las personas que tienen el don, lo dejan salir, lo mismo pasa con la Necromancia, si la luna te escoge, absorbes el poder de tus ancestros que ya han muerto, por eso cada nuevo Nigromante es más poderoso que el anterior, a las personas que dibujan runas, se las conoce como Haurirets.

-Y yo que soy? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tú tienes el poder de la Necromancia por parte de tu padre y de las Runas por parte mía, al haber nacido en el Solsticio de Invierno, el 21 de diciembre, absorberás mucho poder pequeña, ambos rituales son muy complicados y tú debes estar lista para enfrentarlos y recibir su poder, bueno sigamos las Runas Mentales, son aquellas que absorben la energía de una persona, te da la entrada a la mente de alguien o protege la tuya, estas son más complicadas de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo son más poderosas que las físicas -continuo Elena.

-Entonces si yo domino el dibujo de Runas, los hechizos no me serían necesarios? -preguntó confundida Hermione, ya que conocía algunos encantamientos que cumplían la misma función.

-No Hermione, los hechizos son más útiles en medio de la batalla, claro las runas que tienen duración indefinida, te pueden servir, hay un libro muy especial sobre ellas que se hereda el día de tu Despertar, ahí están especificadas todas las runas conocidas, si descubres alguna, se aumenta automáticamente al libro, pero bueno, debes aprender todos los hechizos posibles, ya que no sabes si te darán tiempo de realizar runas -siguió ella, aclarándolo, ya que aunque las runas eran muy útiles y especiales, los hechizos eran mucho más prácticos, pero a la vez, menos poderosos.

-Entonces para que me sirven las Runas -Hermione no entendía.

-Te sirven supongamos para proteger algo que es imposible con hechizos, para destruir algo, para tener el control completo sobre alguien, para reemplazar a las pociones, para muchas cosas Hermione. Que sepas Runas es un poder que muchos desearían tener, ya que solo la persona que hace la runa, la puede quitar. Son muy poderosas, aunque ahora no les veas la comparación, te van a servir mucho, a mí me ha servido infinitamente y te debes de sentir orgullosa de poder tener y desarrollar ese poder -acabo Elena, convenciendo a Hermione, que se encontraba entusiasmada por aprender.

-Mi padre no puede dibujar Runas -afirmó al pequeña.

-No, él no puede, así como yo no puedo practicar Necromancia, tú eres alguien muy poderosa Hermione -dijo Elena mirando con orgullo a su hija- Bueno, al final las Runas, de Convocación, estas son las más difíciles de hacer, ya que puedes convocar tanto a un alma para que hable contigo, como a una persona que está al otro lado del mundo, absorben mucha energía y duran poco tiempo.

-Eso no es parecido a la Necromancia? - preguntó Hermione.

-No pequeña, porque con la Necromancia traes a la vida a una persona muerta, claro que al ser algo tan oscuro, te lleva a la oscuridad si no tienes cuidado, también con eso convocas demonios, o haces que se levanten malas personas que tienen como único propósito hacer daño, los puedes manipular a tu antojo y crearle una vida que no es la suya. La convocación, es para hablar con un alma intacta, que partió en paz, tiene sus recuerdos y todo lo que era en ella -paro al ver la cara confundida de la pequeña- Supongamos si yo muriera, mi alma se va y tú con una Runa, puedes traer mi alma de vuelta y conversar conmigo, claro que también, gastarías demasiada energía y probablemente morirías si mantienes mi alma por mucho tiempo en el terreno mortal, cuando ya partí.

-Oh -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar- Supongamos que estoy débil, si me dibujo una runa de fuerza, si existe, me vuelvo fuerte, sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones, ya que es instantáneo, aunque eso sería muy útil en una batalla.

-Así es, cuando haya pasado tu Despertar, te enseñare a dibujarlas y varios trucos, para que no te desgastes, al tener tanto poder en tu interior, los puedes combinar, convirtiéndote en una auténtica máquina de matar, pero luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora nuestro tiempo se acabó, ve con tu tía Bella y esfuérzate hasta al cansancio. Te veré en la cena mi niña -dijo Elena besando la cabecita de su hija.

-Adiós madre -Hermione salió corriendo con prisa hacia su habitación, para poder cambiarse y estar a tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento.

Ya en su habitación, se cambió por una lycra negra y un top del mismo color, se puso zapatillas y corrió hacia el campo, a medio camino, recordó su túnica y regreso a ponérsela, con su tía Bella no había protocolos o modales, solo era un entrenamiento.

-Tía Bella -gritó mientras abrazaba a Bellatrix, esta usaba un atuendo muy parecido al de Hermione, a excepción de dos rayas verde que cruzaban su corazón en forma de X, Bella la levantó y luego al bajo.

-No es justo, a mí nunca me recibes así -reclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz, que hizo que el corazón de Hermione saltara.

-Draco -murmuró Hermione antes de correr hacia su mejor amigo, el usaba camiseta negra y pantalón negro.

Draco al estrechó en sus brazos, la había extrañado mucho en el tiempo que no la había visto, este era más alto que Hermione por muy poco, los ojos grises brillaban de felicidad, beso su mejilla de forma muy inocente y sonrió antes de soltarla, los entrenamientos eran muy divertidos cuando estaban los dos.

Bella decía que dentro del campo se odiaban y afuera se amaban, cabe aclarar que lo pequeños se sonrojaban siempre que lo oían, lo cual era muy seguido.

-Hola Ángel -dijo Draco en el mismo tono, aun no entendían por qué se sentían tan unidos entre ellos, no creían que fuera solo porque habían crecido juntos.

-Bueno, ya se saludaron, ya suficiente, hora de entrenar -exclamó Bella separándolos y mandándolos a traer sus espadas- Ok, hoy aprenderán defensiva. Son muy buenos atacando, pero a la hora de defenderse pierden el control. Hoy les enseñare a no hacerlo.

La clase comenzó, las espadas de Draco y Hermione brillaban con la luz del atardecer, el campo se dividía en dos partes, las dos partes eran enormes, la primera lo conformaba un campo al aire libre, con una pared que aparecía por orden de Bellatrix o Hermione, ahí se encontraban todas las armas que usaban, de diferentes formas y tamaños, claro, Hermione solo usaba una espada, creada especialmente para ella por su padre.

La espada era de mango negro, con algo parecido a una protección plateada que caía espiralmente, protegía su mano y muñeca, la hoja era fina, plateada y brillante, la espada crecía de acuerdo a Hermione, para ser siempre del tamaño correcto, su padre había dicho que si alguien a parte de ella misma, tocaba la espada, moriría al instante, aún no lo había comprobado, pero esperaba hacerlo algún día.

La de Draco también tenía el mismo encantamiento, esta era más masculina, el mango era igualmente negro, pero tenía algo parecido a dos alas de metal que protegía su mano, la hoja era más gruesa y larga, crecía de acuerdo a él y aún no había comprobado si era cierto o no el encantamiento de sus padres, amaban esas espadas, eran muy especiales para ellos. Únicas.

La otra parte, era interior, ahí practicaban hechizos, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puntería con muñecos creado especialmente para ellos, estos parecían reales y eran como personas reales, Bella les enseñaba los puntos débiles de cada persona, los lugares en el que dolía más un _Cruciatus_, donde causaba un mayor efecto un _Desmaius_,a donde se apuntaba para realizar una _Imperio_ y más, los chicos no sabían que sala era mejor, por lo que se emocionaban en cualquiera de los dos, pero lo que si tenían claro, era que peleaban mejor juntos y era más divertido pelear entre ellos.

-Alto -dijo Bella con voz lo suficientemente alta para que los dos la oyeran.

Los muchachos se separaron y dejaron sus espadas firmes al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Se sonrieron y relajaron los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Cuándo consigan sus varitas estos entrenamientos serán mucho más divertidos, claro está, que algo bueno salió de esto -los dos niños la regresaron a ver, ya que, lo que más ansiaban era poder tener sus varitas en sus manos- Pueden manejar la magia sin varita y no verbal perfectamente, se ahorraron muchas innecesarias clases en un futuro.

-Sí, tía Bella, muy bien, ahora van a hacer algo de entrenamiento físico -los chicos palidecieron notablemente- A ver niños que no hemos hecho nada de eso por demasiado tiempo, así que tienen prohibido quejarse.

Los chicos solo suspiraron y se prepararon mentalmente para lo que vendría, Bella no se abstenía de nada, en secreto pensaban, que le gustaba verlos medio muertos en el suelo al acabar, parte buena, hoy Hermione tenía Necromancia con su padre, por lo que no se podían demorar mucho, cenaban temprano.

-Muy bien muchachos -dijo con entusiasmo- van a comenzar corriendo 1 kilómetro, luego vuelven a comenzar, hacen 10 abdominales, avanzan 10 metros, 10 lagartijas, 10 metros, 10 barras, 10 metros, 50 saltos de cuerda, 10 metros, 20 abdominales, 10 metros, 20 lagartijas, 10 metros, 20 barras, 10 metros, hacen una pelea entre ustedes contra los mortífagos cuerpo a cuerpo, avanzan 10 metros cuando todos hayan caído, cogen las espadas, pelea entre ustedes y otros mortífagos más jóvenes por 10 minutos o hasta que todos hayan vencido, avanzan 10 metros llegan al área de entrenamiento mágico y disparan 10 veces a los blancos que van a estar ahí. Para finalizar, recorren 3 kilómetros y vuelven a formarse en frente mío. Entendido -acabo casi saltando de la felicidad, con un deje de locura en sus ojos.

-Definitivamente te encanta hacernos sufrir -comenzó Draco.

-Aunque es uno de los más simples que nos has hecho -acabó Hermione.

-Tienes Necromancia más tarde, por lo que no puedo hacer nada muy exhaustivo y tu madre me mata si te dejo sin poder pararte -dijo ella como si nada- Aunque claro, si quieren más lo puedo hacer.

-No, está bien -dijeron al unísono los dos niños antes de comenzar el circuito.

_30 minutos después_

-Excelente muchachos, ven que no fue tan complicado -exclamo divertida Bellatrix al ver a los dos niños que se apoyaban uno en el otro para no caerse- Ahora, Draco, si mal no me equivoco tu padre debe de estar saliendo de la reunión del Lord, por lo que los dos adentro y se van a sus respectivos lugares.

Los niños al fulminaron con la mirada, de tal manera que haría temblar a muchos, especialmente la de Hermione, esa mirada era una copia exacta de la del Lord, pero a Bellatrix no le pudo importar menos.

-Ya váyanse -dijo ella, pero los niños se regresaron a ver y corrieron a abrazarla, sabiendo cuanto odiaba las muestras de afecto, bueno decía eso, pero ellos sabían que no era verdad, claro, los tres tenían una reputación que mantener.

Bellatrix los abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, ya que se había arrodillado y luego los dejo ir, al instante los dos pequeños se fueron corriendo al interior de la casa, con un suspiro se irguió y levantó la vista al cielo, era luna nueva, entendía porque su maestro había querido darle la clase de Necromancia ese día.

_En el interior de la Mansión_

Hermione y Draco se despidieron con un abrazo y un inocente beso en la mejilla, el uno se fue al punto de aparición con su padre y la otra a su habitación, al llegar, se cambió rápidamente por un simple vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos, balerinas del mismo color, una diadema, su capa especial para las clases de su padre y estaba lista, corrió y dio un profundo respiro antes de abrir la puerta del estudio de su padre.

-Por qué te tardaste? -preguntó su padre con voz fría sin darse la vuelta.

-Me estaba cambiando -respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-Y tus lecciones? -volvió a preguntar él.

-Se han acabado justo a tiempo para verte a los ojos... -comenzó ella.

-...de color carmesí y a la luna nueva -acabó Tom dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la pequeña, la levanto en brazos y se sentó en la silla de su estudio.

El estudio era muy práctico y Slytherin, una alfombra negra, paredes caoba, una ventana en lugar de la pared enfrente de la puerta y un escritorio en frente de la misma, con una silla de cuero detrás, las dos paredes laterales estaban cubiertas de libros,por así decirlo los menos importantes para el Lord, pero los primeros que buscarían de entrar en la casa.

-Me recuerdas porque siempre tenemos que decir esas frases -preguntó ella haciendo una mueca.

-Por qué así descubrimos si somos nosotros verdaderamente o si somos algún impostor pequeña, es muy útil y nunca lo debes olvidar o te podría hacer daño, por eso siempre te recibo de espaldas, no me fío de la imagen, hasta que hablas -dijo Tom mirándola.

-Hump, bueno está bien, hoy que veremos? -preguntó entusiasmada Hermione.

-Vamos abajo -dijo Tom levantándose y bajando a Hermione, ambos comenzaron a caminar con seguridad por toda la mansión, hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía simplemente una pared vacía, menos para ellos, Tom murmuró algo al candelabro con forma de serpiente, que Hermione no escucho, y la pared se movió, revelando varias gradas en forma de espiral, Tom entró primero y su hija lo siguió, ambos en completo silencio.

Ya abajo, se podía apreciar un pentagrama de color plateado dibujado en el suelo, en cada punta había un símbolo y en cada lado una palabra, la habitación era en forma circular y era muy grande, las paredes negras y solo una ventana al lado izquierdo que siempre estaba tapada por una cortina y cerrada con varios hechizos, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos, un mueble desde el suelo hasta el techo, cerrado igualmente y dos sofás era lo único que existía en la habitación.

La Mansión Riddle era uno de los pocos lugares en los que el poder espiritual era suficiente para logar invocar almas, demonios o demás, claro su padre nunca había convocado alguno en su presencia, también se podía traer a la vida a una persona muerta, pero para ellos se necesitaba también la piedra de Resurrección, cabe aclarar que esta estaba en un lugar desconocido por todos y Tom, no se había interesado en buscarlos, a fin de cuentas no tenía a nadie a quién regresar a la vida.

-Bueno hoy aprenderás el otro lado de la Necromancia, los seis demonios más difíciles de convocar, pero al igual los más poderosos y leales, por último los nueve hechizos de Moriah o hechizos prohibidos -dijo Tom con seriedad rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí padre -afirmó Hermione atenta y sentándose en los sillones negros de la sala.

-Excelente, la Necromancia en la antigüedad se usaba para la adivinación, ya que es al única rama de la magia en la que puedes averiguar con completa certeza el futuro, tristemente, ahora muchas personas se dejan guiar por cualquiera que le diga algo que va a pasar o que ocurrió.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Lo es, pero que se puede hacer

-Los nombres de los seis demonios son Yeter'el de los Nephilim; Focalor, Duque del viento y el mar; Leraje, Marqués de la batalla; Andras, Marqués de la discordia; Marchosias, Marqués de la verdad y al final Beleth, Rey del coraje.

-Esos son los más importantes, verdad? -preguntó ella con los ojos carmesí.

-Sí, pero también los más poderosos, cada uno representa lo que dice su nombre y pueden usar sus habilidades de acuerdo al deseo por el que fueron llamados, hasta ahora nunca nadie los ha llamado, ya que al ser tan poderosos, te pueden poseer, claro está, también depende de tus habilidades y tus intenciones para con ellos, así si no te han jurado su lealtad, pueden escoger si hacer lo que deseas o vagar por el mundo mortal con la energía absorbida de tu cuerpo, hasta matarte -acabo Tom con voz profunda.

-Por eso nadie los ha invocado y logrado controlar -afirmó ella.

-Bien dicho pequeña, lo último es un tema muy importante -aclaró él captando toda su atención.

-Los nueve hechizos de Moirah.

-Así es. El primer hechizo es el que forza fidelidad en un ser, uniendo un alma que no lo desea a su amo; la persona unida hará todo lo que le ordene, incluso sacrificar su propia vida. El segundo es la habilidad de ver y cambiar pequeños eventos en el futuro inmediato. El tercero es la habilidad de viajar al pasado y cambiarlo; los magos han creado el gira tiempo para este efecto, pero no pueden retroceder mucho como para causar un real impacto, así que no se consideran en la ley como el tercer hechizo de Moriah.

-Nadie los ha logrado conjurar -Tom la miro mal y esta se calló al instante, no le gustaba ver a su padre enojado.

-El cuarto hechizo envía a una persona a otro reino, y aunque no es malo en esencia, es altamente mal utilizado. El quinto permite que alguien reviva a los recientemente muertos por un tiempo, y quiere decir realmente revivir imitando completamente la vida, pero el zombi está bajo el control absoluto de quién lanzó el hechizo. El sexto permite que drenar la magia de otro y reconocerla como propia; durante la Guerra mucha gente tomó poderes que no eran suyos y no pudieron controlarlos -Tom paró, para ver si decía algo, pero solo se encontró con una copia carmesí de sus ojos viéndolo atentamente, por lo que continuó satisfecho

-El séptimo eclipsa el sol y trae oscuridad al mundo, matando eventualmente toda vida hasta que quién lanzó el hechizo lo cancela o muere -en la última frase la voz de Tom se agravo, como en tono de advertencia- El octavo permite hablar lenguas, incluidos los prohibidos lenguajes de los dioses que abren el mundo y permiten decir el último y más poderoso de los hechizos. El noveno despertará a la Bestia que vive dentro de la tierra, puesta allí por demonios antiguos que no poseían forma verdadera más que la que el fuego les proveía. Este gran cuerpo de serpiente ocupa una gran masa de la Tierra y despertarla causaría la completa destrucción de los tres reinos que nos unen -un silencio ensordecedor cubrió la habitación al acabar Tom.

-Padre -Tom la miro- Por qué no has usado ninguno de los hechizos?

-Porque estos fueron prohibidos hace mucho tiempo, se quemaron todos los restos o pruebas de que hayan existido, la última copia de los hechizos, se encuentra en la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw -Hermione lo miro interrogante- Es una biblioteca con todo el conocimiento habido y por haber, cada persona que entra, nunca vuelve a salir, ya que entrar no es ningún problema, puedes leer lo que quieras, ya que es como si el tiempo se parara para ti, pero a la hora de salir, es imposible, no se ha conocido de nadie que sepa ni donde está la Biblioteca y peor aún que haya salido con vida.

-Oh -dijo dando un suave bostezo- Eso es muy interesante.

-Lo es pequeña, ahora a dormir -Tom la cargó, como siempre cuando bajaban, ya que si aún no has pasado por el Despertar, la sala absorbe tu energía, claro está que si no eres un nigromante, apenas entras mueres.

Con cuidado avanzó por toda la mansión y al llegar al comedor, encontró a su esposa, esperándolos, pero al ver a su hija dormida, se levantó y los acompaño, todo en completo silencio, vieron como un plato de la mesa, a la izquierda de la silla principal, desaparecía, pero era normal si uno no iba a comer.

Al llegar en frente de la puerta blanca, los dos animales se movieron y con ellos la puerta, la habitación, no había cambiado, la única diferencia, era que en lugar de una cuna, había un acama con doseles blancos y al lado de esta un pequeño mueble donde estaba recostada Sly. Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione estaba cambiada.

-Buenas noches pequeña -dijo Tom arropándola y besando su cabeza, Hermione inconscientemente sonrió en sueños.

-Hasta mañana princesa -susurró Elena besando su mejilla y acariciando su cabeza.

-Hasta mañana -murmuró ella- Los quiero.

Los dos adultos se dirigieron al comedor y posteriormente a su recamara, sin saber que esa noche sería la última que verían a la pequeña en mucho tiempo y la promesa no dicha de verse al siguiente día, no sería cumplida...

* * *

**_Ok, graxs a Mareliz Luna _**_(muchas graxs)**; LucyTheMarauder **(así me imagino yo el pársel, aunque viste, lo cambie :)**; PrincesLynx **(sipi, lo saben)**; Hermy Evans Black **(muchas graxs)**; Jane Mayer **(graxs)**; Vale54vv **(siempre)**; Bloddy Snake.6 **(graxs y lo tomare en cuenta, tenía planeado algo parecido)**; yukkitsune **(a mi tam me gusto el laso)**;** **Alex H **(graxs y Actualice ;)**; Chi002 **(perdón por tardarme)**; LittleBlackStar **(graxs, no me había dado cuenta)**; Alessandra. 12** (calma curiosidad y ya lo verás)**; RocioCullenMalfoy **(actualizo de acuerdo al número de reviews)**; coni malfoy **(espero que te haya gustado)**; NooeemiiG **(graxs)**; SritaMalfoyNott** (que bueno y graxs)**; Snake Princess **(graxs por tu apoyo) **y**** Marii Bravo **( a mí también me encantan este tipo de historias)**  
**_

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Secuestro_**

**P.D: **Por pedido desde ahora cuando hablen en parcel sera en cursiva, claro solo las conversaciones entre hablantes y serpientes, si no hay un hablante será el anterior método, así no se pierden en la conversación. Espero que la explicación de las runas haya servido.

**P.D.D: **Siguiente capítulo, me van a querer asesinar lenta y dolorosamente...me lo voy a merecer.

**P.D.D.D: **El resumen de la próxima historia es: _Desde el comienzo, una mirada compartieron, el sombrero los separó, al igual que le orgullo y los prejuicios, serán capaces de unirse, descubrir los secretos que nadie les dice, cumplir la profecía y defender lo que sienten. ... un Slytherin, oculto tras una máscara, ... una Gryffindor, oculta tras los secretos. Serán capaces de unir a Gryffindor y a Slytherin por ¿primera vez? o esto ya había pasado antes y solo es una repetición de sentimientos._

**P.D.D.D.D: **Me dejan un review, comentario, crítica por favor? Paséense en: imageshack . us /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums, (todo unido) y en mis otros fics.

**P.D.D.D.D.D: **El link de la canción que tocaron es: **www. youtube . com watch?v=KFA37lhsskU**. Al comienzo es la canción que tocaba Tom y después la que tocaron los dos, espero y disfruten, me dicen que les pareció la canción.

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


End file.
